She who scribes nonsense
by dragonheart252
Summary: Thoth had always been pretty lonely since he was a child. But when he gains a new friend, they are quickly become close. Now how would the class react to this 'childhood friend' of the strictest teacher ever? One-shot, rated teen for safety.


It was a hot day in Egypt, leaving the citizens to swarm the Nile. They were all to busy to cool down to notice the small god watching them in a nearby tree. Thoth Caduceus were fasinated by these people and would come down to the Nile to study them. It always interested him how they would come in packs, laughing with one another like all they knew was happiness. But with happiness, came despire. The egyptians knew this so why do they behave like it didn't exsist? Thoth was stuck on this question, so he would watch the people until he got an an answer. All the other gods throught it was odd how a small little boy was so intriged with finding out everything in the world. They would ask him everyday if he wanted to play, as most little boys do, but he would refused them. Sooner of later, they just gave up and left him in socilitude. Thoth continue to watch the people laughing and having fun, causing a weird feeling in his chest. But he would shake it off and continue learning. Over and over again.

So this day was no different then the last. Thoth was writing down notes and observing the people from afar. He tucked back his long white hair behind his ears and adjust his glasses hanging on his nose, making sure he had no distraction as he learn. But as he sat there, he wasn't able to notice to ball that hitted his head. Thoth fell out of the tree, landing on his butt hard.

"I'M SO SORRRY!" In the distance, a boy screaming and running was coming into Thoth's view. The boy wore a leopard hide around his waist, leaving his cheast bare and his many necklaces visiable. He had bandage wraps around his arms and legs but didn't have any shoes on, meaning he was running at 60 miles per hour barefooted. But that wasn't what got Thoth attention. What got Thoth attention was the boy's head. The boy had long black hair with light grey highlights at the tip tied in a ponytail, yet he had clumps of hair on both side of his face. Both of the clomps had three beads in them. The left side was black, green, and blue while the right side was white, red, and yellow. His face was small with large yellow eyes. Proving that this little boy was also a god.

_What an idiot_, throught Thoth as the boy got to the tree to get his ball. "I am really sorry." The boy said as he held out his hand to the fallen god. Thoth refused the hand offered and slaped it away. He got up and pin the boy against the tree.

"Listen here and listen good. I don't need help from a low-life like you. Now go away and never come back here again until you learn some respect." _There, that should make him go away_, Thoth felt a little proud of himself for getting rid of a pest like this kid. But what the kid said next surprised Thoth.

"You seem cool, let's be friends!" The boy smiled big, showing off prefect rows of teeth.

"Wait- what?! W-Why would I be friends with someone like you?!"Thoth was taken aback by the reply.

"Well you are just sitting here alone by yourself. Being lonely isn't good for you, ya know?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Beside why don't you play with the other gods?Why hang around me?" Thoth couldn't catch the solemn feel in his voice fast enough and started regretting talking to this guy.

"I find you really cool, that's why. Two cool guys should have loads of fun."

Thoth clear his throat. "I'm not what most would call 'cool'. Also I don't have fun. I spend my time learning. Not like you would know." Thoth thought he defeated the boy once and for all, but instead causes the boy to look at him with amazement.

"Really?! I love learning new things. Just a little while ago, I went on a trip to learn more about the world." Thoth was shock that this guy travel to gain information.

"Hey I know,"said the boy snaping Thoth out of his throughts," Why don't we meet up here sometimes and share what we learned with each other. That way, we can both learn something new with each other. "The boy held out his hand towards Thoth. "Do we have a deal?"

Thoth hesitated. He really didn't like the boy, but he never missed an oppitunity to learn new things. Sighing, he allow his love of knoweledge make the deal as he shooked the boy's hand. "Deal."

"Sweet! I'll come back here tomorrow and tell you everything I can. And to make the deal legit, put these in your hair so you won't forget."The boy took out the three beads on his left side of hair and handed them to Thoth. Thoth put them in his hair on the left side of his hair as well. The boy smiled. With that, the boy ran off, leaving Thoth standing there. _What have I done_, Thoth throught as he wished the boy would just leave him alone.

But alas, that dream never came true as the boy came again the next day. And the next. And the next. Everytime he would come, he would something new to Thoth like writing, other lands, and even corn. At first, Thoth would keep quiet as the boy talked and wouldn't bother giving any information, but sooner or later he was also discussing things with the boy, and actually enjoy doing so. Thoth's pain in his cheast dissapeared everytime the boy came, and returned even more painful as the boy left. This time, he couldn't just shake off the feeling and longed for the boy to come back. Thoth finally realize he and the boy had gotten close and became friends. Thoth face grew warm with this realization as he touch the three beads in his hair.(Of course he wouldn't admit it straight out. He was still smarter than the boy, right?) He adjusted his glasses and took in deep breaths, waiting for the boy to arrive. And he did. He arrive everytime as plan. Their relationship was going smoothly until Thoth notice that the two never really knew eack others name, so he asked one hot day in egypt.

The two sat under the shade of the tree watching the people. Thoth looked over his side to the boy, laughing at the people as they play.

"So, um.."Thoth was serching for the courage to ask the boy his name as it clearly embarresing to not know one's name when you have been together for so long. "We've been together for quite some time, but I never really got to _know_ you. You know."

The boy looked over, a little confused. "Really? Well whatever you want to know about me, I'll tell you, okay?"The boy's warm smile put Thoth to ease.

"Then, can you tell me your name?"

*A couple of hundred years later*

Yui was walking towards to library one day to get Thoth sensei to begin class. It was a few months ago since Yui was transported to the school for gods to understand humans. She then got pretty use to the school, but was still very terrified of the homeroom teacher, Thoth sensei. As she arrive at the library, she imbraced herself for Thoth sensei yelling at her. She enter the library and found it surprising that he wasn't on his desk reading as usual. Yui walked around the library to find someone. She walked to the other side of the library, and behind a book shelf, she heard someone writing something. _Thoth sensei must be finishing something. Maybe thats why he didn't come to class as early today. I'll just remind him. _Yui went to the other side of the bookcase to give Thoth sensei the news. "Thoth sensei, class is abo-!"

Instead of the stern looking egyptian god, there was a woman standing there, writing something on a broad in her hands. The woman wore a leopard printed shirt with white tight jeans on, showing off her perfect figure with large curves. She wore leopard printed shoes and had glasses over her eyes. She also had many jewels around her neck and her arms. The woman had long black hair with light grey highlights that went to her waist, and she had the right side of her decorated with three beads; white, red, and yellow. Her face was beautiful with indigo eyes and soft looking lips. She was so focus on her work, it took her a while until she notice Yui. When she looked over, Yui hesitated, fearing that this woman might hurt her. Instead the woman gave her a warm smile. "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you there. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yui felt relieved that the woman wasn't as strict as Thoth sensei? "Um, I'm looking for Thoth sensei, have you seen him?"

"Actually, Thoth-chan is at a meeting with Zeus,"The woman said (_Thoth-chan?! _Yui was very shock by this), "So I'm his subsitute. Why do you need him?"

"Well, it time for class to start."

"It is?!" The woman shouted as she looked at the clock behind her." OH MY GOODNESS, IT IS!" The woman grabed Yui and ran to the class room for what seemed liked 60 miles per hour. Soon, the two barely the classroom as the bell ringed. Yui took her seat, trying to catch her breath as the subsitute skipped to the broad in the front of the room. Apollo lean slightly towards Yui.

"Where's Thoth sensei?"He whispered as he kept an eye on the new strange figure.

"He's at a meeting with Zeus sama. This is our subsitute."

The whole class started talking about the woman as she was getting ready. Then there was a loud snap. Everyone became quiet, staring at the broken ruler in the woman hand.

"I'm so glad I've got your attention. I'm Seshat,the goddess of wisdom, knowledge, and writing. I am subsituting this class today because Thoth-chan is busy."_Thoth-chan_ everyone was ver shock (just like Yui). "Thoth- chan told me all about you guys."

She looked over at the eight gods and the human girl. "Apollo, aka the idiot. Hades, aka the glooming one. Dionysus, aka the drunk. Balder, aka the bimbo. Tsukito, aka the imbecile. Takeru,aka the short failure. Loki, aka the dunce. Thor, aka the beanpole. And Yui, the one and only human in the school." _Those are terrible nicknames _through Yui as everyone looked a little pissed off at Seshat for saying those name with a straight face. Tsukito raised his hand.

"Yes, Tsukito the imbecile, what is it?"

Takeru stood up. "Don't call Aniki an imbecile, you air head!"

Seshat walked over to his desk and and slamed her hand on it. She looked at him with a smile, but in her eyes was anger that could kill a man. "Short failure, if you have something to say, raise your hand like imbecile." She looked over at Tsukito. "What is you question?"

Tsukito put his hand down, just as Takeru settled down. "You and Thoth sensei seems to be close. How do you know each other?"

Seshat went back to the front and giggle with a sly smile on her face. "Well since you asked, I must tell you,right? I'm Thoth sweet childhood friend and his future fiance!" Just as she said it, the door open and a book came flying toward Seshat's head, but missing it and broke the window. Thoth sensei came in with rage and slamed the woman against a wall.

"Why do you always do this, Seshat?!"

"Why not? What I said was the truth."

"No it was completely invailid!" Thoth turned to the class. "Don't you dare listen to what this woman say. She lies to everyone."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't give infomation I throught was important. Also, how was I supose to know you throught I was a boy?"

"I throught you were a boy because you always walked around half naked!"

"Well now you know I'm a girl so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I started to feel awkward around you because you didn't hide you top half!"

Seshat straighten up and looked in Thoth's eyes. "So you don't like me than. Do you hate me, huh Thoth-chan?" Seshat said and spoked with what was a seductive voice. She lean into his ear and whispered,"Because I don't hate you Thoth-chan. Actually, I _really_ want you. I want you to push me down, strip me and tell me I'm yours." Thoth went back and ran towards the corner of the classroom that hid his face away from the class and Seshat.

"Seshat sama! Zeus wishes to see you. Go to the principal office now!"

"Okay, if you say so." She smacked his butt, making him jump in place. "Later, Kids!" She skipped towards the principal with grace in her step. When she got there, she saw the great god siting in his throne like usual. He was looking in a crystal glass that monetier the school. (similar to a sercurity camera.) Soon, the glass blacked out, causing Zeus to turn to face the egyptian goddess. He smirked at her and scoffed.

"Why must you make that man suffer?"

"Why do you keep 9 people inprison in a highschool?"

"Toche. But still, you love him and you know the poor fool love you. Why bother with all this trouble?"

"Let just say it all based on pride. I waited hundreds of years for him to tell me he loves me and I don't mind waiting a little longer."

"You two are both stubborn. You guys are made for each other. "

"I highly agree. Now, I must go back to the library and take care of Anubis just to make Thoth-chan jelous." With that, the egyptian goddess took her leave, and went out of the office.

The door closed behind her. Zeus smiled and said under his breath, "Those two should just bang already."

Meanwhile, the class was stunned with what just happened in the classroom. They didn't know what Seshat sensei said in Thoth's ears but one thing was certain, it made him flustered and abashed all day long with a beet red face.

"Oh, It looks like we got some dirt on mr,serious today," Loki said with a demonic smirk. And so they did, fur they would tease Thoth constantly about his fiancee which created a book shaped bruise in their skull. But it was all worth it to see Thoth's face blush.


End file.
